Drunken Nights
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Nicky comes back to the dorm at 1am wasted


Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q rating: 18+ -  
Rod shot up from his bed into the darkness, someone was banging on the door very loudly. It was his first year of collage and he wasn't quite used to the interruptions at 1am quite yet.  
"Nicky can you get that?" mumbled Rod. When he heard no response he looked over to his best friends bed in the dorm room they shared. empty. Rod sighed and got up relectuantly. He pulled open the door "What do you want!?" snapped Rod instantly swallowing his words when he saw who was at the door. Nicky was leaning heavily against the door frame, he had the biggest smile on his face and smelled strongly of beer. "Hiya Rod buddy, can I come in?" he slurred looking at Rod sheepishly.  
"Get in here! What do you think your doing Nicky?" demanded Rod pulling his drunk roomate into the room.  
"I'm coming home?" asked Nicky, guinuinly concerned that his answer was incorrect. Nicky stubled and fell on the floor, groaning from where he was. "Rod buddy could you....?" Rod helping him to his feet and helped him over to the bed. Rod stared at his friend laying in his bed fully clothed. "Hey Nicky your not going to sleep in your clothes are you?" asked Rod "I can't get them off." complained Nicky lazely pulling at his shirt.  
"Do you want some help?" asked Rod hopefully "Yes." answered Nicky smiling widly at Rod "Thanks buddy." Rod's breath hitched in his throat when he sat Nicky up to slide off his hoodie and shirt. His eyes trailed down Nickys naked cheast and a bit lower, they flicked nervouly up to Nicky who nodded, still smiling. Rod swalled the saliva building up in his mouth and undid Nicky's fly, much too slowly. Nicky shifted, letting out a content sigh of comfort at his new posistion. Rod started blushing furiously as more of Nickys skin was exposed to him, he could feel himself becoming aroused. Rod pulled off Nicky's jeans and sat down beside him. "Goodnight Nicky." said Rod quietly, looking at Nickys smiling face.  
"Aww Rod I'm not tierd at all anymore, we should do something fun." suggested Nicky, shifting upward to look at Rods level. "Nickys it's 1am! What kind of fun can we have at this time of morning?" asked Rod, unconsiously moving his head lower to stare into Nickys eyes. "Lots of stuff." murmerd Nicky, he arched up and pressed his lips to Rod, letting his toung flick out over Rods lips. Rod stiffend, eyes wide. "Nicky your drunk, you don't want this." said Rod, not moving away from Nickys closeness.  
"I can decide what I want whenever." protested Nicky sitting up "and right now I want you." Nicky wraped his arms around Rods neck and kissed Rod hard, running his toung over Rods lips until Rod opend his mouth. Rod sighed in ecstacy, this was a whole new sensation for him, Nicky tasted so good! Pulling back only to breath, Nicky unwraped his arms and started runing his hand slowly down Rods cheast, moving lower. Rod cupped Nicks face and pulled him closer to get more of the new sensation. Rod gasped when Nickys hand brushed over his already hard cock.  
"excited?" asked Nicky huskaly, pulling away from Rod to push him back onto the bed. Nicky straddled Rods waist, elicting more gasps from Rod. He kissed along his jawline and down his neck. Nicky moved his hips with an almost practaced skill, turning rods slight gasps into moans. Nicky shifted downward, kissing down Rods cheast and flicking his toung out to taste Rods unique flavor. Nicky hooked his fingers into Rods briefs and pulled them off. Rod slid up onto the pillow a bit more so he could see Nicky crouched in between his legs. Nicky smiled up at Rod before wraping his hand around Rod's cock and moving it slowly up and down the hardend shaft. "Ohhh Nicky!" moaned Rod throwing his head back "What do you want from me Rod?" asked Nicky, increasing his speed.  
"Oh god Nicky please!" begged Rod "please what?" asked Nicky laughing lightly 'please fuck me." begged Rod. Nicky smiled leaning up over Rod to kiss him lightly "Turn over." whisperd Nicky before removing his body compleatly from Rod and taking off his boxers. Rod quickly turned over onto his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder at Nicky. This was going to be his first time. Nicky liked his fingers, inserting them slowly into Rod, pushing and streaching. Rod let out a low moan, pressing back against those fingers. This made Nicky smile, he removed his fingers and posistioned himself for easy entry.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop." said Nicky, thrusing in hard. Rod moaned and gasped as pain and pleasure shot through his body. Nicky gasped at the foreighn sensation of haveing his friend all around him. He pulled out almost interly then pushed back in, creating a steady rythum. When Rod started to push back against him he took one hand off of Rods waist and grabbed Rods cock, moving in time with his own thrusts. Rod couldn't take much more, each thrust was bringing him closer to the edge. Rod came with a shout, the feeling of Rod clenching around him set Nicky off too. He pulled out panting, he kissed Rod before settaling in beside him.  
"I love you." confessed Rod breathlessly kissing Nicky.  
"Love you too." mumbled Nicky. Rod smiled and climbed out of Nickys bed and back into his own. Tommorow everytihng would be diffrent.

Nicky wake up." said Rod shaking the other body lightly. "Why?" protested Nicky sitting up. "Oh so I did make it home, I can't remember much after 11."  
"You-you don't remember coming home?" asked Rod. No this can't be right, this isn't happaning.  
"Nope, why did I do something really stupid?" asked Nicky "No....you just came home and went to bed." said Rod sadly 


End file.
